<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simulation by UndeadRobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270628">Simulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins'>UndeadRobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Ficathon fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Trek Voyager; Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris; inappropriate use of a pool table</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Ficathon fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Trek Voyager; Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris; inappropriate use of a pool table</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both know she knows how to play pool, but this is just another simulation they use; pretending they're not who they are gives them a sense of freedom they wouldn't otherwise have.</p><p>Tom stands behind Kathryn (and she's always Kathryn here, never Captain), his hands reaching around to cover hers on the cue, fingers entwined, his breath warm on the back of her neck.</p><p>When his hand brushes against her breast after she takes her shot, they both know it's intentional, and that it's only the start of what promises to be the very inappropriate use of the pool table.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>